


Just Married

by NeonDomino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, James Potter is so done, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning After, Remus Lupin Loves Sirius Black, Sirius Black Loves Remus Lupin, Sirius Black is a Good Boyfriend, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin Fluff, Wedding Fluff, married in vegas, what happens in vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Remus and Sirius wake up in bed together in Vegas. They can't remember the previous night and it's upto James and Lily to fill them in on what actually happened.
Relationships: James/Lily, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	Just Married

**Author's Note:**

> **Written in 2014, reposting from another site. :D**
> 
> **I've rewritten it a little just to tidy it up since it's been six years since the original.**  
> 

* * *

His head is pounding and Remus can feel a warm body against his own. The other man's legs are entwined with his, and arms hold him tightly.

Without opening his eyes, Remus wonders if he got drunk the night before and picked somebody up. He's resting on a firm chest, and assumes it's the blond man who was chatting him up earlier? Though he can't remember anything past that.

The other body shifts suddenly, as the man starts to wake. Arms pull him closer, and hands start to move, gripping his hip and pulling at him to get on top. Remus bites his lip as his leg brushes against something hard. They've already clearly shagged, and a morning shag is an excellent idea before parting ways. The other man lets out a soft moan, and Remus lifts his head quickly. Maybe he hasn't heard his friend make that particular sound (okay, maybe he has - dorm-rooms are a thing after all) but there's no mistaking who this is.

His amber eyes meet grey eyes and the man's eyes widen with shock and surprise. "Shit." They quickly pull apart, Remus dragging the sheet with him and Sirius falls off the bed, grabbing at a cushion as he stands. He covers himself with it, his eyes darting over Remus' revealed skin as he mouth opens a few times, trying to work out what to say. Sirius' eyes flicker down. "You're naked," he finally says.

* * *

Sirius is not sure at all how to handle this situation. He can tell by how his body feels right now that he's had sex. He woke up with blond curls in his face and was hoping that he'd get another round in. He hadn't expected Remus to be the one in his bed. 

Naked.

So completely naked.

And Sirius didn't even get to look properly at his naked friend, which is _so very unfair_.

The door creaks open and they both turn to look at it, and notice a very tired and pissed off James Potter standing there. He looks between them and lets out a heavy sigh. His arms fold across his chest. "Now that the awkward moment in which you realise you fucked each other last night is out of the way, we all really need to have a talk because unless you have very vivid memories - and you've forgotten that you were in bed together, so I'm sure your memories of last night aren't the best - there are things you really need to know."

"What else happened?" Remus asks, fixing the blanket higher.

"Shy now are you?" James asks. "You weren't last night. Don't worry Moony, we both got a good look yesterday." James looks like he might actually cry. "We've seen the scars before too - we see them every full moon. Just cover the lower half because I don't want Sirius to jump you again - he's already had a good look at what's underneath there."

"Okay, so me and Moony fucked, you don't have to be a dick about it," Sirius snaps. "What got you in such a bad mood?" James runs a hand over his face, up through his hair. He looks like he wants so shout at them, as though he's restraining himself.

"It must be bad if we've pissed James off," Remus admits. Sirius agrees and nods, glancing Remus over and hoping that he can somehow see behind that blanket.

James pointedly coughs. 

"I suggest you both get dressed - I set wards to alert me when you woke up."

"Hang over potions?" Sirius asks, feeling a pain thumping in the back of his head. Hopefully a potion will clear things up.

James shakes his head, a cruel smile on his lips. "You deserve these hang-overs," he tells them. "Trust me."

"I don't think we do," Remus responds, trying to cross his own arms whilst holding the blanket at the same time. Sirius watches him, secretly hoping the blanket will fall - because it's really not fair that he got to see Remus naked and doesn't remember it. "I'm assuming me and Sirius had drunken sex that we've both forgotten, so we can just draw a line under this. We can pretend it didn't happen, and things will go back to normal. It doesn't have to be awkward at all."

Sirius doesn't have anything to add. He's a little confused at the whole situtation, but he nods anyway. Remus is the sensible one, so it's best to just agree with him.

"Oh, my dearest Moony," James replies with a sigh. "If only it were that easy. Lily has the potions and she's going to meet us down at the breakfast table." He turns and leaves the room, the door clicking closed behind him, and Sirius and Remus look at each other.

"Like what you see?" Sirius asks, winking at the werewolf. He hopes Remus will say yes, but his friend just rolls his eyes whilst looking utterly unimpressed, as he searches for something to wear.

* * *

It doesn't take long to get ready. Sirius wants to know whatever this is that James is keeping a secret, so he showers, and pulls the wet curls into a tight bun. He goes into Remus' room to find Remus already washed and dressed, reading a book, though he's not sure Remus is actually reading, because he knows when Remus is just pretending, or when he's distracted. He's watched Remus read books for a long time, and knows when Remus is actually focused on a book.

They head downstairs and find James and Lily talking quietly at one of the tables in the corner. So they walk over.

"Now will you tell us?" Sirius asks.

"I'm not telling you anything," Lily replies, looking amused. James looks frustrated and Sirius is sure that the conversation was about how much to tell the pair. He doesn't like this. He hates these sort of games. If something is going on, he just wants to be told.

"Do you really not remember anything yet?" James asks, and it's the tone of voice that makes Sirius realise that it's so bad that James doesn't want to utter the words. Okay, James is off the hook a little bit. For now. He glares Lily's way though.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Sirius asks, turning to Remus.

Remus frowns, his brow furrowing in the adorable way that Sirius thinks about way too often. 

"Shots," he finally says. "I was... no, we were drinking shots and some blond guy was chatting me up. I thought it was him when I woke up, initially."

Lily and James share a look and Sirius glares at them both.

"You're missing _a lot,"_ James mutters.

"You?" Remus asks, sounding a little worried as his gaze shifts to Sirius.

Sirius tries to remember doing shots. He tries to remember some man chatting up Remus. It's fuzzy, but...

"I think I punched someone," he finally says. "Yeah, I remember punching someone."

"You punched the guy chatting Remus up," James helpfully offers, though Lily nudges him in the side.

"What? Why?" Remus asks.

"You weren't happy - you said he was feeling Remus up and you stormed over there and just decked him."

"Oh right," Sirius says, not recalling that part of it. "I must have had a good reason."

"We'll see if you think it's a good reason. But let's have breakfast first."

"I don't think I can eat," Remus admits. "I feel..."

"Me too," Sirius agrees.

James sighs. "Here. Hopefully you get some of last night's memories back quickly." He hands over the potions.

* * *

Remus quickly feels better, but he can't think of anything to say. He woke up next to his best friend. Naked. He needs these memories back because he's certain it's not going to happen again, and dammit, he deserves to remember this. Just the one memory. The world can't keep doing this to him - he just wants to remember what Sirius looks like naked, and what it felt like to have sex with him, to kiss him, to touch him.

They order from the waitress who comes around, and sit in an awkward silence. Remus feels Sirius' eyes on him - not for the first time - and he can't help but look back.

_"Mine," Sirius growls, laying back, a fistful of Remus' shirt in his hand as he does so. Remus falls on top of him and laughs. "You'll always be mine now." Sirius' voice softens at these words, and there's some awe in his tone. "I've always wanted you. Remus... I..."_

_"Shut up," Remus mutters. "Too much talking. Fuck, what's the spell to make clothes disappear?"_

_"So impatient." Sirius sounds delighted. "Take them off by hand. So much more enjoyable." He reaches to the top of his own shirt and starts to undo the buttons._

_Remus shoves his hands away. "That's my job," he says crossly._

_"Well, what are you waiting for? I'm naked underneath these clothes. Want a look? If you hurry up, I'll let you fuck me, Moonpie."_

Remus' cheeks redden. "I... I remember something," he admits. "I... we... I mean, we were... both very up for having sex." His gaze darts away from Sirius.

"Yeah, I gathered. I wasn't going to accuse you of taking advantage of me or something like that."

Another period of silence, but thankfully it's broken by the food arriving. Everyone starts to eat. Remus is glad - because he can focus on the food and pretend things are fine. But as they start, Sirius' fork hits the table and he's just gawking off into the distance.

"I... I remember something," he admits.

"Lily smirks. "Pleasant memory?" she asks.

"It involves both of us in an empty alley."

"Did we..."

Sirius smirks. "Seems like we didn't start in the bedroom after all."

* * *

They eat slowly, prolonging the inevitable in which James tells them exactly what is worse than having sex (not that Sirius thinks that there is anything wrong with having sex with Remus of course).

James takes the longest - the thought of explaining whatever happened to them is clearly so daunting that James struggles to eat. 

"Right," James finally says, after taking five minutes to eat the last sausage on his plate. "Memories are not coming back on their own, it seems. Let's wait for the plates to be taken away, set up a silencing charm and then discuss this."

* * *

_"I don't want to ever see someone else touching you, Remus. Want you to be mine. Only mine."_

_"Are you sure, Padfoot? You... you like shagging too much. Don't want to be a passing thing and for you to get bored."_

_"I'd never get bored, Remus. Not of you. Always wanted you. I'd choose you over anyone."_

_"Always?"_

_"Yeah, would do anything for you. Can I... can I... I would like to prove that I'm serious."_

_Remus laughs. "You're always Sirius."_

_"I mean it. I'd like to prove that I'm serious about you. About us. Are you in?"_

_"What do you have in mind?"_

_"Follow me," Sirius says, taking Remus' hand._

* * *

"It was me," Sirius murmurs, the memory coming into focus as the plates are taken. "I started this. I hit the guy and made a move on you. You said... you don't want to be a passing thing. And I said... I said..." he trails off. He meant the things he said, but he outright admitted his feelings for Remus and he's scared to do it again.

"You said you'd never get bored of me," Remus adds, as he recalls the previous words. "Shit. Wait. An alley. We... I did that - in an alley - anyone could have seen." He pales. "What the fuck did I drink last night?"

"Anybody did see," Lily says, much too delighted at this. "James came to find you both after you disappeared.

"You saw?" Remus asks, aghast.

"Only me. I managed to stop Lily from walking into the alley when I realised what you were both doing."

"And you didn't stop us?" Sirius says.

"I didn't really want to approach you at that point," James admits. "We waited around the corner expecting you to come out that way, but you just ran past us, I think you were purposely trying to lose us."

"We of course don't know everything," Lily admits. "But perhaps if we all just discuss the bits we _do_ know, it'll trigger some memories for the both of you, and we can work out what to do from there."

* * *

_"I'm telling you, that guy is slimy. He's working his way around the room looking for someone who'll fall for his crap," Sirius says, slamming his drink down. "That person is not going to be my Remus."_

_"Remus is a grown man," Lily tells him. "He can make his own mistakes. You can't stop him from doing anything."_

_"I can." Sirius glares towards the bar where the man's hand is on Remus' hip. He stands. He'll just say he needs Remus for something, and get Remus to walk away. The man will try it with someone else and Remus will realise what a creep that guy is, and will of course fall into Sirius' welcoming arms and they'll be together forever. Of course._

_But as he gets closer, the man presses himself up against the werewolf, his lips almost on Remus' and for some reason unknown to Sirius, Remus doesn't seem to be pushing him away. The man's hand has now moved from Remus' hip to his arse, and that's being used as leverage to pull Remus closer, and Remus' arms are moving up to wrap around the man's neck._

_Sirius sees red. He gets there before the man can experience the beauty that is Remus Lupin. He grabs his shoulder, yanking him away, and pulls his fist back, letting it connect with the stranger's nose._

_"You stay away from Remus," he hisses. The guy gets up and runs and people stare. Sirius is sure a manager will come over soon enough, but he can charm whoever turns up. The important thing is that Remus is protected._

_But Remus glares at him._

_"What the hell, Padfoot!"_

_"You're too good for him, for a shitty one night stand."_

_"And how is that even your business who I sleep with?"_

_"I want it to be my business," Sirius insists. "If you want a shag, I'm here. Fuck me. Whenever you want. I'd never use you, Remus. You mean the world to me."_

_"You?" Remus says, annoyed tone gone now. "You want to have sex with me? I don't understand."_

_"I don't want to ever see someone else touching you, Remus. Want you to be mine. Only mine."_

_"Are you sure, Padfoot? You... you like shagging too much. Don't want to be a passing thing and for you to get bored."_

_"I'd never get bored, Remus. Not of you. Always wanted you. I'd choose you over anyone."_

_"Always?"_

_"Yeah, would do anything for you. Can I... can I... I would like to prove that I'm serious."_

_Remus laughs. "You're always Sirius."_

_"I mean it. I'd like to prove that I'm serious about you. About us. Are you in?"_

_"What do you have in mind?"_

_"Follow me," Sirius says, taking Remus' hand._

_"What are we doing?" Remus asks. He allows Sirius to pull him out of the doors, away from the angry bouncer and manager that are clearly heading their way. They rush into the alley down the side of the place and Remus is pushed up against the wall, lips desperately on his._

_"You trust me right?" Sirius checks. "We can do something that means I'm yours forever. Do you want that, Remus? I'll do anything you ask of me." Sirius mutters a cleaning charm and a muggle-repelling charm. For a moment Remus is confused, until Sirius' lips trail down over his shirt and Sirius' knees hit the now clean spot in the alleyway._

_"I trust you," Remus admits. "I'm yours. Whatever you want to do... let's do it."_

_They ignore James' startled cry a minute later as he comes to find them, and finally Sirius stands, grinning wickedly at a dazed Remus. "We have places to go because I'm holding you to that promise. Let's do something stupid and amazing, shall we?" He pulls off one of the rings from his finger - his favourite one that he got in an antique shop when he first left home - and slides it onto Remus' finger. "Should we do this?"_

_"Yeah. Let's!" This time it's Remus leading the way, dragging Sirius out into the street. They rush past James, hand in hand._

_"Sirius, where are you going? James shouts. "Stop. Come back here. This is all fucking mental and we need to sober you up."_

_"I've decided to let Moony make an honest man out of me," Sirius shouts, speeding up._

_"We have to stop them," Lily said, running after the pair, James by her side. By the time they get across the busy road, they can't see the pair anywhere._

* * *

"I don't remember Sirius shouting that," Remus admits, but as he considers the words, he looks down at his hand. There's a ring there and he holds it out and he already knows where this story is going. James doesn't want to tell them that they got drunk and got married, and did some questionable things in an alleyway where James saw them.

"I think we got married," he murmurs.

Sirius nods. "Yeah. I... well, I think I remember. I think it was my idea."

"And I went along with it," Remus says, knowing some of the blame is on him. "We both thought it was an amazing idea."

"Right but... I remember everything," Sirius admits. "It's coming back. I think... I think I've got the rest of the story now. Just give it a minute."

They all sit in silence. The minutes pass, and James quietly orders tea for all of them, replacing the silencing charm once the waitress has left.

They drink the tea, and then Remus turns to Sirius. "You must have it all by now. The rest of the story. Please."

* * *

_"James and Lily are trying to stop us," Remus insists, as they pull at each other to get into the chapel. "We can't let them. This is finally our chance to be together." He grabs Sirius' shirt, a fist-ful of the front of his shirt, and pulls Sirius in for a demanding kiss._

_"We won't let them," Sirius insists. "Nothing will ever stop us again, love." He glances around before pointing his wand at the door, locking it with elaborate charms and setting wards. He walks to the counter and hits the bell. When a man appears, he pulls out his wallet._

_"Marry us, and quickly," he says. "Please."_

_The man points to the sign on the wall. "Which package?" he asks._

_"Whatever is quick," Sirius insists. "We'll have a proper wedding some other time. I just want to be married to him. I'll pay extra if we can get this started immediately."_

_The man nods and Sirius hands over the money - with an extra hundred pounds on top of the cost._

_"Immediately it is," the man agrees. "I'll get my book. Follow me through."_

_"Are you sure?" Remus checks, grabbing Sirius' arm and halting him for a moment. "Marriage is forever. Do you really think I'm worth that?"_

_"You deserve the best," Sirius insists. "I want to spend forever with you. Don't you... don't you want this? Because I certainly think you're worth it."_

_"I want it too," Remus confirms. "Do we do it all? Let the magic flow through us?"_

_"Try and stop me," Sirius confirms. "Just don't let go of my hands throughout the ceremony, and it'll count in both of these words."_

_Hand in hand they walk through the nearby doors and to the altar._

_"Remus Black or Sirius Lupin?"_

_"Lupin-Black," Remus insists, looking happier than Sirius has ever seen him._

* * *

James and Lily rush in the direction Sirius and Remus ran in. James goes to the next chapel, having tried three already. He pulls the door open, startling a woman behind the counter. "Did two men run in here a minute ago?"

She shakes her head, amused. "Good luck."

"Cheers." He shuts the door, rushing after Lily who is trying to run in her heels. Suddenly she stops. "That one."

James looks where she's pointing. The chapel has a big half-moon on the sign. "Of course. Fucking idiots. Please let us be in time. I'm never letting Remus drink again."

"Hey, it wasn't just him," Lily says, trying to speed up. Her heels click against the ground and James overtakes her as he rushes to the chapel. "Sirius was drunk too." The words are shouted.

"Yeah, but Sirius always does stupid shit. Remus... Remus is supposed to be the sensible one." James reaches the doors and goes to yank it open, but the doors don't budge. Lights are on, and he looks in the window, spotting Sirius and Remus in a nearby room. "Here." He moves to try the door again as Lily runs up, wincing in pain. "Locked."

She tries the door too.

"Really?" James asks. "It's locked."

"Magic," she hisses, glancing around. "I'll keep watch this direction. You get it open."

But the lock takes a minute, and then the wards and by the time James rushes in, Sirius and Remus are signing the Marriage Certificate, with a random old lady who had sat in as a witness.

"Fuck. Please say that they aren't married!" James begs.

The old lady smiles and holds out a cheap disposable camera. "How sweet, you wanted to see your friend's wedding," she says. "Not to worry sweetheart, I have taken so many pictures!" She places the camera in James' hand and he just stands there, staring, because he's pretty sure his brain has stopped working now. He has no idea how to proceed.

"Brilliant. We've got wedding photos too, my perfect Moonpie. We'll remember this forever."

Lily comes and stands next to him. "So... do what do we get them as a wedding gift?" she asks weakly. "You know, it's too late to do anything about this now. Why don't we just... let's go back to the hotel, let them sleep this off and we'll go to the Ministry when they're sober and get this fixed then."

"We've got to drop the pictures in to be developed," Remus demands, grasping Sirius' arm.

"We'll do that on the way," Lily tells him, smiling widely. "Pick them up tomorrow, yeah? I'm sure you'll want reminding of this moment when you wake up."

Remus nods.

* * *

"But... we woke up in the same bed?"

James snorts. "You were both put in your own rooms. I set wards, but Remus decided it was a good idea to apparate straight into Sirius' room. I was in the shower at the time. I got straight out, chucked some clothes on and bolted for your room, but by the time I got there... well, you didn't waste much time. You'd already consummated the marriage, and I wasn't about to try drag drunk naked men away from each other. I just gave up at that point. I just really wanted the day to be over."

There's silence again, and Remus sighs. "More tea?"

James drops the charm and orders more drinks for all of them. They're silent as they wait, and he puts the charm up once more. Remus takes the ring off, examining it before twisting it around in his fingers.

"So what now?" James asks, looking between them. "Wanna cut this trip short so we can sort this out in the Ministry?"

Sirius looks at James, before turning his gaze to Remus.

"We did a magical bond," Remus points out quietly. "It can still be reversed at the Ministry if we go there within a week of it happening. The marriage is only muggle. It can... it can be ended."

"The pictures?"

Lily reaches into her bag and takes out a wallet. She hands it over silently, and Remus sips the tea as Sirius takes the pictures out and looks at them. They look so happy. Remus looks so happy. Sirius considers the conversations they had whilst drunk.

"We have a week to think about it. I say we stay here for the rest of the trip - five days - and then decide when we go back."

"I'm sorry, what?" Remus almost drops the teacup at the words. "What is there to think about?"

Sirius takes the cup from his hand and sets it down before handing over a photo. "We both said things. I'm inclined to think that there was some truth to those words, Moony. I proposed and you accepted, and honestly, I don't think that'd have happened if we didn't want it to happen deep down - or if we didn't feel... something."

"Maybe I meant... stuff, but you're stuck married to a werewolf. Is that a weight you want to take on? The Ministry will fix this in an instant if you want."

"I've told you what I want," Sirius insists nervously. "That's how we've ended up married. Maybe I pictured us having dinner together first, rather than jumping straight into the married life, but... but I don't have an urge to rush out and end this marriage. You're not a weight or a burden or whatever else you imagine." He takes the ring from Remus' hand and slides it back onto Remus' finger. "Maybe that's where the ring belongs?"

"Wait. What?" Lily says, shocked. "James, what is happening?"

Remus stares at the ring for a long moment. "A week," he mutters. "Five days. Five days to decide if we want to stay married or not."

"Do you have any doubts?" Sirius checks.

"So many. But none that are that valid. More concerns about how quick this has come about."

"I'm not going to change my mind. Remus, be mine. Move in with me. Stay married to me. It'll be pretty damn amazing, for both of us. Mostly for me, because I get you."

Remus stands, and the others assume he's planning on leaving. Sirius stands, allowing Remus space to get out of the booth.

"I don't remember last night," Remus says quietly. "I'd really like to get my husband back to bed now. Maybe don't disturb us for the rest of the day." He grabs Sirius' hand and drags a delighted Sirius out of the place, James and Lily watching after them, mouths agape.

"I didn't see that coming," Lily says.

"Neither did I," James replies. "Although, now that we have that out of the way, how about we go back to that chapel ourselves tonight and -"

"If you end that suggestion with get married, I'll hex you so hard," Lily threatens.

"Still set on the wedding on a beach?" James asks, causing Lily to nod.

"Do you think they'll work out?" Lily asks.

James considers the question. "Oddly enough, yes. They've always been extremely close, and now I think about it, they're perfect together. So... we better start thinking of something to gift them for their wedding."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> [So… this is my tumblr... come say hi!!](https://neondomino.tumblr.com)  
>  **  
> 


End file.
